1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a nickel (Ni)-based positive electrode active material, a method of preparing the same, and a lithium battery using the Ni-based positive electrode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demands for secondary batteries, which are used while being repeatedly charged and discharged by using powers of portable electronic equipments for information and communication, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and lap tops, electric bikes, or electric vehicles, are remarkably increasing.
Specifically, lithium batteries are drawing the most attention since the lithium batteries have high voltages and high energy densities.
The lithium batteries generate electric energy through oxidation and reduction reactions when lithium ions are intercalated/deintercalated from a positive electrode and a negative electrode, which each includes an active material capable of intercalating and deintercalating the lithium ions, while an organic electrolyte solution or polymer electrolyte solution is filled between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
A nickel (Ni)-based complex oxide from among positive electrode active materials used in a positive electrode of a lithium battery needs to be improved because the Ni-based complex oxide has an unstable structure due to a large amount of lithium that is deintercalated during charging, capacity deterioration is easily generated in the Ni-based complex oxide through charging and discharging, and thermal stability of the Ni-based complex oxide may be decreased due to a reaction with an electrolyte solution.